Mi mejor amigo
by DbzFan-ns
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Goku se marchó con el dragón Shenlong, la tierra fue reconstruida. Un matrimonio apresurado le traerá mas que unos simples dolores de cabeza a Pan, y un muchacho le demostrará que no se necesita ser un poderoso guerrero de cabellos lilas para robarse también todo su afecto y cariño.
1. Vergüenza

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, el responsable de todas estas historias es Akira Toriyama, a quien le agradezco por este universo creado.

Capítulo 1 Vergüenza

-No te diré ni una sola palabra- refunfuñé mientras me metía al baño de mujeres, único lugar donde Saike no podría entrar. Aun estaba molesta y echando chispas, y lo único que quería era tener que dar explicaciones sobre mis sentimientos al estúpido niño de pelo azul.

-No puedes esconderte toda la vida- gritó Saike, mientras yo daba un brinco hacia una ventana que se encontraba abierta.

-No necesito hacer eso- contesté de la misma manera, riéndome y a la vez sintiéndome culpable por él, ¡pobrecito! lo iba a dejar esperando, pero él se lo buscaba por entrometido.

Me alejé de la escuela en unos cuantos segundos, y luego dejé de volar, prefería caminar, además la calle estaba despejada de gente, unos cuantos hombres en una esquina, y una anciana con su perro que paseaban por la acera al frente de donde me encontraba. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor idea contarle todo a Saike, al menos hubiera tratado de hacerme sentir mejor, era un buen muchacho, él único que a pesar de hacer esfuerzos por alejarlo mas se terminaba acercando, pero también estaba segura que por mas palabras que me dijera, nada cambiaría la situación en la que me encontraba.

No se cuanto tiempo caminé, quería alejar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente, y lo ultimo que quería era llegar a casa, donde una pila de comentarios esperaban a mi regreso

El único que podría hacer algo era ese tonto, antipático, y ... , es que toda la vida iba estar pensando de esa manera, porque todo me tenía que salir al revés, primero mi abuelito me abandona, segundo mi carácter explota, y mando a volar a cualquier persona que tengo al frente, por eso no tengo amigos, a excepción de Saike, pero ni siquiera sé si el es mi amigo, y ahora aparece una chica de no se donde, y me quiere quitar a uno de los pocos hombres que considero importante en mi vida. Pero no puedo pedirle que no se case, tampoco quiero que nunca lo haga, solo no entiendo por que están tan apurados en hacerlo. La gente no puede entender sin preguntar, y porque la mayoría desea decir cosas que nunca han salido de mi boca, yo no estoy enamorada de Trunks, pero tampoco deseo alejarme de él.

-¡Hey! Preciosa- unas voces parecían estar llamándome, cuando volteé se trataba de algunos individuos que solo trataban de molestarme, y con las ganar que tenía yo de pelear.

-Déjenla en paz- era Saike, que demonios hacia él aquí, lo miré confundida, acaso había estado buscándome, o solo era una coincidencia.

-¡Pan!- me miró con una mezcla extraña en sus ojos, se que temía a esos hombres, eran mucho mas grandes y fuertes que él, pero, quería ayudarme de todas formas.

-Que tenemos aquí, parece ser el amiguito de esta lindura-

-Mírenlo, esta enfadado- todos comenzaron a rodearlo burlándose de él y arrojándole uno que otro comentario provocador, mientras que Saike solo permanecía parado, estaba furioso, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero tampoco me importaba mucho en ese momento las cosas que le podrían pasar.

-Yo me largo- me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, como si nada ocurriese, uno de ellos trató de detenerme, pero solo consiguió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, pobre Saike, creo que los demás tratarían de vengarse.

Tan pronto me alejé a un lugar sin gente, levanté vuelo y me dirigí al monte Paoz, estaba cayendo la noche, y tarde o temprano tendría que dar la cara.

-Panny- mi madre se acercó a abrasarme tan pronto y me vio entrando por esa puerta.

-Cariño, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para todo, solo tienes que hablar, me tienes preocupada desde hace horas que no regresabas del colegio- me apretujaba como si no me hubiera visto en años, pero también yo tenía la culpa por haberme retrasado tanto.

-La noticia pudo parecerte demasiado fuerte, y se que el hecho de que Trunks se case te lastima y te sientas traicionada de alguna manera- ahora era mi padre quien hablaba

-No hay necesidad de que lo ocultes, somos tus padres y te conocemos perfectamente-

-Sabemos lo que sientes, y no estamos...-

Esto había sido suficiente - no me sucede nada- me adelanté en interrumpirle -no me siento traicionada ni mucho menos me duele que el Tonto de Trunks haya conseguido a otra tonta que esté dispuesta a soportarlo, es mas, me alegro de que se case, que sea feliz, que tengan muchos hijos, y a mi solo déjenme en paz-

-Me siento mejor de escucharte decir esas palabras- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, Dende, deseé que me tragase la tierra, volteé totalmente horrorizada de verle la cara, si apenas pude comprobar que se trataba de él, ni siquiera logré juntar la valentía suficiente para reprocharle a mis padres que hayan permitido que él escuchara todas esas palabras, las suyas y las mías, estaba avergonzada y lo único que pude hacer era salir corriendo hacia mi habitación, tranqué la puerta con seguro y cerré las ventanas.

**Notas de Autor**

La historia tiene una trama bastante sencilla, no creo que pase de los diez capítulos, ya lo aclaré en el resumen pero lo vuelvo a recalcar no es un Trunk/Pan, aunque la idea de la pareja se me hace bastante buena. Pido perdón por las faltas ortográficas y bueno, solo quiero agradecerles por haber leído el primer capitulo. Gracias de antemano y les agradecería bastante si me dejaran su comentario, sea bueno, malo, y mejor si se trata de una sugerencia, la tomaré de la mejor manera. Gracias. Me despido.


	2. Las Alubias mágicas

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, el responsable de todas estas historias es Akira Toriyama, a quien le agradezco por este universo creado.

Capítulo 2

Las Alubias mágicas

A la mañana siguiente, me apresuré en salir de casa, ignorando en el desayuno cualquier comentario que pudiera relacionarse a Trunks . Solía llegar tarde a clases, la mayoría de veces era castigada por mis tardanzas, otras veces por mis pocas ganas de aprender, y otras tantas, por mi manera de comportarme, yo creo mi irresponsabilidad y mi carácter agresivo se debía al hecho de haber permanecido tanto tiempo fuera, había regresado de tener el año mas interesante y hasta cierto punto doloroso de mi vida, para sumirme en un estilo de vida completamente diferente, no me malinterpreten, a pesar de que nunca fui la primera de mi clase, los diez años en que él se mantuvo ausente, lo esperé con muchas esperanzas, mis deseos de vivir eran infinitos, disfrutaba cada parte de ello, todo lo que pudiera significar especial en un humano sin poderes, lo era también para mí, ahora simplemente vivo de recuerdos, me importa muy poco lo que venga, se que él ya no regresará, que enemigos poderosos ya no aparecerán, sé que mi vida transcurrirá sin ninguna emoción, y me siento sin fuerzas de lograr que eso cambie.

Era mejor permanecer en este lugar, sacando a relucir esa manera infantil de enfrentar los problemas que siempre me perseguían, incluso Trunks siempre me había repetido "no ganas nada con esconderte", yo creo que si existía una persona en este mundo, mucho mas cobarde que yo, podría ser él mismo.

Él era mi amigo, un excelente contrincante en el campo de batalla, la persona mas noble y dispuesta a escucharme, pero lejos de todo no dejaba de ser ese hombre atrapado en su propio traje de alto ejecutivo, sabía los intereses que tenía, conocía su afán por la música, pude aprender y respetar de él muchas cosas, pero nunca su carácter, ese tan diferente al poder que escondía, todas eran promesas rotas, no existía persona quien pudiera mostrarme el valor especial de las cosas, mi abuelo se había marchado, y esa llama que había mantenía vivos a todos en mi familia, a todos en nuestros amigos, se había apagado.

Vi a Saike entrar por esa puerta, ya eran casi las 8, en su rostro mantenía una sonrisa, sin golpes en la cara, y ningún rasguño en todo cuerpo, era imposible, ese muchacho no era tan fuerte como para haber peleado contra todos y haber podido salir ileso.

Se acercó y se sentó junto a la carpeta en la que yo me encontraba, le miré contrariada. Estaba diferente, acercó su mano extendiéndola entre mis ojos, nunca hubiera imaginado que precisamente sería el quien llegaría a conocer las mágicas semillas de los dioses, lo miré totalmente sorprendida, busqué entre mis cosas, y no encontré la alubia que Trunks me había dado a guardar por precaución, la había dejado caer la noche anterior.

Traté de quitárselo, pero enseguida cerró las palmas, dejándome con las manos en el aire, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Cómo lo hizo?, no lo sé.

Lo miré totalmente perpleja, esa era el motivo por el que ahora lo estoy viendo intacto, había dado con el mágico poder de la semilla.

-¿De dónde has conseguido esto?-

Como pude ser tan torpe de dejarla caer.

-Tienes que devolvérmela- hablé con firmeza, tratando de no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que me había dejado ver la mitad de la alubia en su poder.

-Te la devuelvo si me contestas mi pregunta-

-No hagas que te obligue a devolvérmela-

Giró la cabeza, mostrándome que no lograría hacer algo sin llamar la atención de los demás, tenía razón, siempre la tenía, habían demasiadas personas en el aula que se podrían enterar de lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué me interesa tanto recuperar una semilla?, porque tiene un poder mágico de curación y Saike lo sabe.

-Tengo que recuperarla- repetí suplicante, muy nerviosa - es de un amigo- tengo que devolvérsela.

-Es solo la mitad de una semilla, ya no te servirá de mucho- mencionó totalmente serio.

No encontraba explicaciones contundentes, que no revelara lo que sé sobre la alubia. Me miraba extrañado, indeciso, decepcionado. Era el mismo chico quien empezó a hablarme y a tratarme desde el inicio de clases con la confianza con la que un amigo lo haría, era bueno conmigo, siempre lo había sido, yo creo que fue por eso que abrió la mano, y me la devolvió,

-¿Puedo acompañarte a devolvérselo?

Abrí los ojos temerosa de lo que acaba de pedirme.

-Lo que pasa, es que...- agaché la cabeza, apretando con los dedos la pequeña semilla, sintiéndome culpable, sintiéndome una mentirosa.

-¿No existe tal amigo?

-Si existe- repetí dos veces, la segunda vez sin mucho esfuerzo, tal vez él si existía, tal vez se trataba de uno de los hombres mas ricos de todo el mundo, es solo que no se lo podía presentar - él se molestará si se entera que utilizaste una de sus pertenencias, es una persona bastante peligrosa-

¿Por qué razón tenía que ocultarle la existencia de las alubias?, no hacía falta mencionarle todo lo demás, tal vez me sentiría mejor si alguien mas conociera una de las tantas cosas que yo se, unos de los muchos misterios que esconde mi familia.

Levanté la cabeza muy convencida de lo que haría, mirándolo desde mi altura un poco triste, por mi y mis mentiras, porque seguía sin confiar en él, pero eso no duraría mucho, no quería seguir siendo mas detestable con una persona como él, Saike merecía enterarse del secreto, al menos solo en lo que respecta a la semilla del ermitaño.

-Si te interesa a la salida puedo contarte lo que te interesa saber sobre la semilla-

Levantó la cabeza.

-¿Me dirás toda la verdad?- preguntó asombrado.

-Si te interesa, te contaré todo- volví a repetir.

Recibí de él una sonrisa, una que me alivió y también me hizo sonreír, todo cambiaría, lo sabía, pero no quería darme cuenta.

**Notas de Autor**

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y pido disculpa por la demora del capítulo, se que es muy corto, trataré de mejorar mis horarios. Que tengan un buen día. Gracias.**  
**


	3. Mi Amigo

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, el responsable de todas estas historias es Akira Toriyama, a quien le agradezco por este universo creado.

Capítulo 3

Mi Amigo

Cuando entré al salón a eso de las 6, acompañado de mis padres y mi abuela, comprobé que el lugar no tenía ni un solo centímetro menos del que pensé, y tal vez podría tener unos cuantos más, me resigné a mi inocente idea de solo tener que ver a personas que yo conocía, pero en qué clase de mundo esa mujer iba aceptar la presencia de unos raros seres como lo podría ser nuestros amigos, nuestro grupo se redujo a mínima cantidad de 8, ni el Dios de la tierra fue invitado a asistir. El resto del enorme salón lo llenaban personas que ni en mi vida había visto, hombres con terno y mujeres con vestido, personas de la empresa, hombres de negocios, damas distinguidas.

Bulma había preparado una mesa especial para nosotros, desde que nos vio entrar, nos había tratado con demasiada amabilidad, aunque era claro su disgusto en la idea de la boda, y su infelicidad aquel día, tal vez piense lo mismo que yo, tal vez tampoco esté de acuerdo con aquel matrimonio tan apresurado, además ella nunca sintió cariño por Mirella, desde que la conoció, nació una clara rivalidad entre la madre y la enamorada de Trunks, tal vez Bulma y yo tengamos razón, tal vez ella no lo merezca, pero él está dispuesto a casarse, y nadie puede hacer nada contra eso.

La música dejó de sonar pasados unos treinta minutos de mi llegada, todas las conversaciones y cuchicheos que se escuchaban, dejaron de sonar, y yo tuve que mirar a Trunks y a esa mujer en una absurda ceremonia, que no tenía sentido porque el matrimonio ya era sabido por todo el mundo, todos conocían a la mujer que había estado saliendo con el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula por unos pocos 7 meses, la boda fue una sorpresa para todos, especialmente para los padres del novio, la única que no había sufrido cambios en esa familia, era la más joven de todas, Bra Brief, quien lejos de interesarse en como su hermano echa a perder el resto de su vida involucrándose con Mirella, decidió ignorarlo, y comportarse como si tan solo se tratase de una noticia cualquiera.

Mi celular empezó a sonar en medio de todos, para mi mala suerte el novio se encontraba pronunciando las palabras por el que muchos habían llegado a dicha reunión, todas las miraras se fueron contra mí, Trunks me miró seriamente, y ella sencillamente no pudo contener su mirada de fiera.

Lo siento- dejé la mesa para salir del salón, en estos momentos era preferible cualquier cosa que seguir sentada en medio de flores.

-¡Saike!- pronuncié al otro lado de la línea, me alegraba que fuera él, había permanecido muy callado desde que le escuchó la historia de las semillas del ermitaño, temía que dejara de hablarme y que se lo contara a todo el mundo.

Sonó muy extraño por el celular, y me pidió que nos reuniéramos en un parque cercano al colegio

-¿Quieres que vaya ahora?- no parecía una mala idea, podía decir que tenía una importante tarea y que por eso tenía que reunirme con un grupo de compañeros, Papá me apoyaba mucho en todo lo relacionado a ese tema, tal vez no me mete en problemas si solo son unas horas.

Volé con vestido y todo, y aterricé por un callejón cerca al lugar donde quedé con Saike. Doble hacia la otra esquina, cercano al parque. Saike ya había llegado, estaba sentado en una banca con una aptitud misteriosa.

-Bonito vestido, aunque no es necesario que también me ocultes que sabes volar-

Me asombré por lo dicho, en ese momento sentí como si él supiera todo de mí y lo único que hacía era esperar que yo misma lo confesase. Un presentimiento no muy bueno me invadió por esos poco segundos, aunque al notar que ahora mi amigo sonreía, me hizo pensar que había una buena explicación para todo.

Seguramente me había descubierto en el transcurso de todo este tiempo que no he estado haciendo otro uso más que de mis propios poderes para llegar a la escuela. Además él era una persona lista en todo los aspectos, en la escuela no le hacía falta tener que volver a revisar los temas para aprenderlos, era bueno en prácticamente todas las materias, pese a no demostrar esfuerzo, no tenía nada que ver topármelo muchas veces por las calles, tenerlo tras de mi desde que el año escolar comenzó, y muchas otras cosas, no tenía nada que ver, era una coincidencia, él lo podía saber, pero tenía que ser por eso.

-Observa- me habló con una voz un tanto baja, miró hacia sus alrededores, la plaza estaba casi desierta, sus pies se alzaron del suelo, no creía lo que mis ojos veían, era imposible.

Volvió a pisar tierra

-si comenzara a deslizarme por el cielo, algunas personas podrían verme-

Mi boca estaba tan abierta, como sorprendida yo me encontraba

-P..er..o, pe..ro- traté de preguntar, las palabras eran imposible pronunciarlas.

-Mi padre era un hombre muy fuerte que conocía algunas técnicas que ningún luchador normal lo sabe, el me enseñó a volar-

¿Su padre era un peleador? otras personas conocen esa clase de cosas

-Lamentablemente, el murió ya hace algún tiempo, aquella semilla me había llamado bastante la atención cuando al comerla, un poder extraño saltó dentro de mí, y me hizo recuperarme de mis heridas, sabía que te pertenecía, solo tu podías conocer esa clase de cosa, siempre supe que guardabas muchos secretos, desde el primer momento en que te vi, no te que eras una chica especial.

-¿De qué murió tu padre?

-Él sufrió de una enfermedad que acabó con él, mi madre fue muy prudente al aconsejarme que no hablara de las cosas que él me enseñó, que podría espantar a los demás, que ellos no me aceptarían-

Su padre me recordó indudablemente a la historia que me contó mi padre acerca de la enfermedad al corazón que padeció mi abuelito, y yo no pude compararme con otra persona más que con ese muchacho, con Saike, con mi amigo.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Les agradezco que sigan este fic, gracias por sus comentarios, sobre la historia, lo único que puedo decirle es que no se confíen mucho de Saike, no puedo agregar nada más.

Con eso me despido. Que todos tengan un buen día, gracias.


	4. La trampa

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, el responsable de todas estas historias es Akira Toriyama, a quien le agradezco por este universo creado.

Capítulo 4

La trampa

Ese día nos quedamos conversando hasta muy tarde, el me reveló algunas cosas más de su pasado, entre esos secretos me dijo que había practicado artes marciales, que su padre le había enseñado antes de su muerte, confesó también que la semilla no la probó luego de haberse enfrentado a ese grupo de delincuentes, sino que la guardó, y la necesitó aquella noche, cuando decidió ir a entrenar, que había escuchado rumores de aquella semilla, pero que solo ese día la había visto por primera vez.

A partir de aquel día, nuestra amistad se hizo más estrecha, estábamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, el me contaba sobre su vida, los problemas con su madre, sin revelarme ninguna otra cosa de su pasado, saliendo del colegio charlábamos un buen tiempo más y luego yo me marchaba. Recuerdo que cierto día lo vi muy triste toda la clase, con una marcada huella de frustración en su rostro, cuando me contó lo que le sucedía yo no podía estar más identificada con él, lo que me confesó fue que desde la muerte de su padre sus fuerzas no habían avanzado mucho, decidí ayudarlo y le propuse darle clases saliendo de la escuela, fue a partir de ese momento en que en vez de dirigirme al monte Paoz, pasaba algunas horas, al otro lado de Ciudad Satán, en unos bosques escondidos, donde había una extensa área perfecta para cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, pelé con el solo dos veces, definitivamente él era mucho más fuerte de lo que pude llegar a pensar, y eso era extraordinario, porque había hallado a un perfecto rival que se convertiría en mi sombra por dos meses enteros.

Había sido la primera vez que observaba a una persona con los mismos deseos que tuve. Y los ánimos que le ponía a los entrenamientos superaba con creces sus palabras, era el primer humano sin poderes del que observaba esa felicidad que se comparaba a la mía, que seguramente debía ser similar a los demás amigos de mi abuelo, personas con las que yo ya no tenía ningún contacto y personas que se me hacían desconocidas.

Siempre había esperado que Saike me revelase más detalles sobre su progenitor, lejos del secreto que me reveló la tarde del viernes, se mostraba frío cada vez que yo trataba de ahondar en el tipo de relación que tuvo con aquel hombre, pese a eso, yo no callé muchas cosas sobre mi vida, revelé la existencia de mi abuelito, la existencia de muchos otros guerreros, Saike se quedaba asombrado con las historias que yo le contaba, historias que habían salido de la propia boca del hombre más poderoso del universo.

Le confié mi existencia, la sangre extraterrestre que corría por mis venas, mi frustración por no lograr la transformación del súper sayajin, se volvió en mi confidente, tal y cual lo fue Trunks alguna vez, pero por sobre todo lo que sabía, nunca llegó a enterarse hasta esta última noche de la gran amistad que tuve con Trunks, aquella conexión que había existido en el pasado lo guardaba con gran recelo.

Así pasaron dos meses, la noche anterior a la boda del año, del cual yo debía estar presente, al menos para retribuirle de alguna manera la amistad que habíamos mantenido por años, para darle mis felicitaciones aunque yo no estuviera de acuerdo, aunque yo no lo haya visitado, ni llamado por teléfono, aunque yo haya reemplazado su compañía.

-¿Pan por qué no lo llamas?- mamá me repetía lo mismo todas las mañana durante el desayuno.

-No tengo tiempo mamá-

-Trunks está últimamente de muy mal humor deberías ir a visitarlo- decía Goten cada vez que lo visitaba cuando iba a la casa de mi abuelita.

-¿A sí? dudo que se alegre al verme-

Salía temprano y regresaba tarde. Cuando tenía que ir a la ciudad para ser algunas compras, siempre salía acompañada con Saike, mi madre me había sorprendido en algunos lugares, pero solo sonreía, y seguía su camino, ya en casa no me habría hecho muchas preguntas sobre Saike, más que su nombre, si era un muchacho de la escuela, ignoraba todos los entrenamientos por la tarde, solo me pedía que algún día de aquellos se lo presentase, que lo podía invitar a almorzar si quería

"un día de estos mamá" repetía lo mismo las veces que me lo pidió, pero nunca lo hacía.

Papá me trataba igual, nada había cambiado en cuanto a él, y no me había vuelto a regañar desde el día que salí de la fiesta de compromiso de Trunks, prometiéndome a mi misma que solo se trataría de algunas horas, y jamás regresé, le juré que para la boda iba ser diferente, mis planes eran eso, demostrarle a Trunks que mi enojo con él ya había pasado, y decirle que mi único deseo era que lograra ser feliz con la persona que había elegido para serlo, aunque dicha persona se tratase de Mirella.

Esa noche, Saike me había llamado al celular, habían pasado varias horas que nos habíamos despedido a la salida del colegio, porque él habría tenido algunas cosas urgentes que no me podía yo enterar. Respeté esas cosas que él se guardaba, pese ha haber hecho yo lo contrario con él.

Esa mañana el había estado con un comportamiento totalmente extraño, estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos durante las 8 horas de clase, decidió no salir a la hora del almuerzo, solo abrió la boca, para decirme que hoy iba a necesitar toda mi ayuda, y que hoy más que nunca, necesitaba que yo confiara en él, no sé para qué, por más que le daba vueltas, no recordaba algo que pudiera haber influenciado en los últimos días. Nunca había estado tan misterioso y serio, como esta mañana, ni rastros del muchacho alegre y divertido de los primeros meses del Colegio, el cambio había sido gradualmente, y hoy más que nunca por fin lo pude notar.

Me pidió que váyase al bosque que tan conocido era para ambos, era ya de por sí muy tarde como para pedir permiso a mis padres, le prometí hacerlo cuando ambos se durmieran, no me quiso decir el motivo, solo me reveló la gravedad del asunto.

Estuve muy inquieta por todo ese tiempo, ya que Saike nunca me había pedido tal cosa, los entrenamientos siempre se realizaban en la tarde, y solíamos conversar en dicho transcurso. Tal vez se tratase de algo verdaderamente importante, me revelase otra cosa importante de su vida que yo aun desconocía, no me pude mantener en cama, estuve dando vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación, esperando sentir una señal de que ya podía salir, sin preocupaciones de ser descubierta.

Nunca se me pasó por la mente que podría tratarse de algo realmente malo, a esas alturas mi confianza por el muchacho había crecido a un nivel extraordinario, ya era tarde para desconfiar, él sabía muchas cosas mías, él tenía que ser aquella persona que Camisama me mandase en reemplazo de mi abuelito, en remplazo de Trunks, aquella que llenara mi soledad, y mantenga mi vida equilibrada.

Dos horas después cuando el Ki de mis padres revelaba que por fin ambos habían caído rendidos del sueño, decidí colocarme el abrigo para salir en medio de la noche, pero en ese preciso instante, mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Pensando que se trataría de Saike, quejándose de las dos horas interminables que había tenido que esperar, conteste rápidamente sin mirar la pantalla.

-Pan necesitamos hablar ahora mismo- me sobresalté con la voz que se encontraba muy agitada por la otra línea, era la voz de Trunks, llamándome alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, con un motivo que me llegaría a enterar horas antes de que sonaran las campanadas de la Iglesia.

-Estas hablándome ha estas horas, cuando se supone que deberías estar descansando para tu boda o tal vez disfrutando tu ultimo día de libertad- arrojé un tono del que no recuerdo haberme dirigido así a él.

Unos sollozos se escucharon del otro lado -Eres mi amiga, por Camisama eres mi mejor amiga Pan- gritó enfurecido Trunks, sobresaltándome -y yo soy tu mejor amigo. Recuerdas, lo has hecho antes, te has escapado muchas veces para vernos, para entrenar, para charlar sobre nuestros problemas, cuando sentías rabia, impotencia, me recriminabas lo injusto que era el mundo para unos guerreros como nosotros, ahora yo soy el que necesito la ayuda, no me lo puedes negar Pan, necesito hablar contigo, porque eres la única a la que puedo hablar de esto, la única que me puede dar una paliza por lo tonto que he sido.

-Trunks estas llorando- no pude aguantar la preocupación.

Me sentí conmocionada con lo abierto que había sido, a pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo sin habernos dirigido ni siquiera solo una palabra, el estaba llorando y yo también porque lo acababa de escuchar.

-¿Irás?- una voz que intentaba parecer dura se desquebrajaba por el otro lado del celular.

Cuando mis últimas palabras iban a ser "donde nos encontramos", recibí un mensaje de Saike, que no me dejaron más alternativa que asistir después donde Trunks, pedirle solo una hora.

-En una hora- pronuncié no del todo decidida

-Estoy en los montes rocosos al otro lado de la ciudad del este, te estaré esperando

La llamada finalizó y yo salí apresurada por la ventana, al encuentro de Saike, volviéndome a prometer que solo se trataría de una hora.


	5. Atrapados

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, el responsable de todas estas historias es Akira Toriyama, a quien le agradezco por este universo creado.

Atrapados

Había permanecido en los bosques por diez minutos esperando la llegada de Saike.

¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Te ha sucedido algo?, me había dejado un mensaje hace tan solo diez minutos, era imposible que se fuera tan pronto, tal vez debí de llamarlo.

Ante la oscuridad de la noche, el lugar nunca me había parecido tan terrorífico, había entrenado un millón de veces por esos lares, pero no se porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba diferente precisamente hoy.

Estaba decidida a marcharme, cuando por un camino vislumbré la silueta de un muchacho, que se dirigía lentamente hacia mi.

Me alegré de ver que no había llegado tan tarde después de todo, aunque conforme se iba acercando, podía observar mas claramente la mirada turbada, que no parecía ser él si no cualquier algún monstruo.

-Te sucede algo- pregunté al llegar el a mí, evitando mostrar mi miedo, tratando de sonar tan normal como siempre.

-Nunca me había sentido tan perfectamente- respondió con una voz que recorrió todo mi piel erizándola de terror.

-Tu no eres Saike- grité

El muchacho me apretó fuerte los hombros, instantáneamente sentí algo detrás, no recuerdo nada más, indudablemente tuve que haberme desmayado.

...

Me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, rodeada de objetos que parecían pertenecer a un laboratorio, computadoras gigantes, una mesa con miles de planos que no distinguía leer desde donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba, era lo anteriormente narrado, estaba hasta cierto punto desorientada.

-Trunks- pronuncié su nombre al recordarlo, ¿qué hora podría ser?, ¿habría pasado mucho tiempo?, ¿me seguirá esperando?

Me levanté sobresaltada, tratando de salir de aquel sitio, de buscar a Trunks por su Ki, pero cuando por fin mis ojos podían encontrar un panorama de todo a mi alrededor, pude notar una pared de vidrio que me separaba del resto de la habitación, y si hubiera volteado antes me hubiera dado cuenta que no me encontraba en un compartimiento cualquiera, eran lunas que me mantenían encerradas en cuatro superficies transparentes.

-Veo que ya has despertado- un anciano con bata blanca, y aspecto de científico entró a la habitación.

-¿Quién es usted?- lo miré totalmente confundida, vacilando en si el vidrio sería un impedimento para que me pudiera escuchar, pese a yo haberlo escuchado con toda claridad -¿que sucede?

-No te das cuenta niña, estas encerrada- el anciano me miró totalmente con odio, como si al verme vería a su peor enemigo, que estaba pasando yo jamás había visto a ese sujeto.

-Eso no es cierto, es solo vidrio, yo puedo…

-Crees que no somos capaces de saber eso, estas atrapada en un trampa que construimos especialmente para ustedes, los sayajines.

Mi ojos rodaron por toda la habitación, al escuchar esa palabra.

Me sonrió como un lunático, mientras se acercaba mas a mi con ese brillo perverso en sus ojos- tus poderes caerán mocosa, pero, aunque tratases de destruirlo ahora no lo lograría

-¿Qué sabe de los sayajines?

-Que sé de los sayajines, Ja!- se rió con ironía - les he estado vigilando por casi 50 años, se mucho de ustedes mocosa, pero para no agrandar más este poco tiempo de lucidez que te queda, déjame decirte que yo personalmente junto con toda la organización les consideramos unos monos horribles, que solo se dedican a destruir todo a su alrededor, han nacido para eso, pero a llegado el momento de hacerles pagar por lo que pasó hace muchos años, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que aprovechándolo de la mejor manera, tu nos servirás de mucho para llegar a nuestro verdadero objetivo.

El hombre de bata blanca, parecido al doctor Miu se paseaba de un lado a otro, explicando cosas que poco a poco se hacían mas difícil de comprender, y lo peor que había dicho que mis fuerzas disminuirían, acaso eso podría pasar, alguien podría controlarlos, no entendía que hacía yo ahí, si todo eso se tratase de un sueño, era preferible poder despertar.

-No se si estas enterada de nosotros, pertenezco a una organización, antiguamente mis compañeros fueron destruidos por un niño con cola llamado Goku, afortunadamente las verdaderas cabezas de la Patrulla Roja jamás murieron, nos hemos mantenido ocultos por muchos años, sabíamos el gran poder que había conseguido ese mono salvaje, sabemos que no somos rivales, pero si tan solo pudiéramos experimentar con uno de su raza, lograríamos crear a un ser perfecto que trabaje para nosotros, para así lograr nuestro objetivo original, aunque ya no podamos contar con esas esferas del dragón- exclamó satisfecho el hombre de bata blanca

Mientras hablaba, podía sentir como las fuerzas se iban escapando de mi cuerpo, extraordinariamente me sentí incapaz de manejar un golpe, de lanzar una esfera de energía que destruyera aquellos vidrios, ese hombre decía pertenecer a una organización, nunca había escuchado hablar de la Patrulla Roja, mi abuelito me había contado muchas de sus batallas contra los malos, pero aquel nombre no lo recordaba entre las historias, había mencionado también que estaba enterado de la antigua existencia de las bolas del dragón, de su posterior desaparición, y de su descabellado objetivo de querer controlar una raza como la mía, era la primera vez que sentí una extraña crepitación en el pecho, mis poderes son lo único que tengo para protegerme, ¿qué haría yo si ellos caen?

...

Trunks había estado esperándola por horas, había volado desde la ciudad del oeste al salir de la oficina, y había permanecido un gran tiempo atormentándose si sería preferible llamarla, había soportado tantos meses, para que se rindiera un día antes de la boda.

Una necesidad inmensa de ser consolado, aunque ella no sea la chica mas dulce del planeta, ni sea capaz de solucionar su problema, sentir su apoyo despertaría las energías de seguir adelante, conversar, evitar alejar a Pan de su lado, que ella no lo odie, que lo comprende, y que sigan siendo los mejores amigos de siempre.

Pero que podría pasar si Pan se expusiera demasiado, él podría saber de ella, a pesar de la enorme fuerza de la muchacha, Pan no estaría segura en ninguna parte, lo que mas quería evitar era eso, enredarla en un problema de negocios, en algo que ella no entendería en parte, en algo que le quitaba su libertad ante los ojos de Pan, de que otra persona se enterara de que había traicionado a su madre, a su abuelo,y al resto de su familia.

En unas horas se habría de casar con la hija del hombre más peligroso, que era el mismo presidente de esas cooperativas con el que él mas había mantenido uniones, si esos lazos se desataban, su empresa se iría en picada, y ni el mejor empresario podría detener la caída. Todo el trabajo de décadas del famoso Dr Brief, su abuelo, no habría servido de nada.

No podía negar la decepción que le había causado la ausencia de Pan, una parte de su corazón se sentía defraudado, pero la otra se consolaba repitiéndose que sería mejor que las cosas estén ocurriendo de esa manera. Pese a los miles de pretexto que podría arrojarse, el dolor no era menos fuerte, Pan le había dado la espalda en los momentos en que más la necesitaba, si, era por su seguridad, pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le sucedía, si en verdad en algún momento ellos fueron inseparables, ella tenía que estar allí, y al mirar a su alrededor, eso no había pasado.

Habría de no conocer a Pan para saber que en aquellos momentos ya se encontraría en cama, el Ki de ella siempre mantenía un nivel superior de lo normal, y lo normal significaba, comparando tal fuerza con la suya y la de Goten, claro el Ki de su padre sobrepasaba los niveles de todos en general, y el Ki de su hermana pese a ser también sayajin se podía comparar con la de un ser humano común y corriente, pero la de ella era un Ki inconfundible, que en estos momentos lo sentía casi imperceptible.

Podía ver la hora exacta en que Pan contestó la llamada, ella le prometió estar ahí, inclusive había creído sentir su ki incrementar segundos después, una parte de él se había alegrado imaginando lo aun importante que era para ella, pero al transcurrir de las horas esos ánimos habían decaído.

...

Solo lograba escuchar las palabras del doctor Gyum, tal vez sus poderes hayan caído demasiado pronto de lo que ellos creyeron, era un tonta, nunca debió revelarle todo su poder, pero tal vez no era culpa suya, él mismo le tendió la trampa, y él mismo la engañó para que confiara en él, que caso tendría arrepentirse de todo mal, sería un arrepentimiento tardío, sin oportunidad de remediar, sus pretextos ya no parecían claros ahora.

-"Le harás lo mismo que te hicieron"

-"No hay excusas Saike, la engañaste y ya es demasiado tarde"

milagrosamente unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas de metal.

-"¿Qué sientes chatarra?"

-Culpa-

Ellos harían con ella lo mismo que hicieron con él, le transformarían en algo que él mismo odiaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde para esos arrepentimientos, la había arrastrado demasiado lejos.

**Nota de Autor**

**No estoy muy segura de esto, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, espero sus opiniones. Gracias  
**


End file.
